<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ну здравствуй, Избранный by Averin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282379">Ну здравствуй, Избранный</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averin/pseuds/Averin'>Averin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>В моих снах война на границе времён [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Asexual Character, Asexual Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Pre-Order 66 (Star Wars), Time Travel Fix-It, except Palpatine but later, вроде как, какой фикс-ит может быть в Войнах Клонов без того чтобы прибить Палыча, это вообще не спойлер</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:53:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averin/pseuds/Averin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На Мустафаре Оби-Ван осознал, как он устал. Осознал, что потерял всё.<br/>И не стал сражаться.<br/>...Истерика учителя-старшего брата-лучшего друга здорово прочистила Анакину мозги.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>В моих снах война на границе времён [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ну здравствуй, Избранный</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452534">greetings, chosen</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eynn/pseuds/eynn">eynn</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Падме задыхалась.</p><p>- Отпусти ее, Анакин!</p><p>- Что вы делали за моей спиной?!</p><p>Оби-Ван не понял. Анакин же знал, точно знал, что его не волнуют женщины.</p><p>- Прекрати это!</p><p>Анакин наконец отпустил Падме, когда она потеряла без сознание, что явно было не было на пользу при глубокой беременности. Оби-Ван попытался вспомнить, проходил ли Анакин курс полового образования, когда был падаваном. Там наверняка должны были упомянуть что-то вроде «нельзя душить беременных, ни Силой, ни любым другим способом, это может навредить плоду».</p><p>Или об этом должны были рассказывать в рамках курса «используй Силу правильно»?</p><p>…Ну Анакин же точно понимает, что обычно детей не клонируют, а рожают, правда?</p><p>Когда Падме упала наземь, он попытался подхватить ее, смягчить падение, но проверять не было времени и он мог только надеяться, что она в порядке. Анакин внезапно сошел с ума, клоны обернулись против них, все джедаи, кроме него и Йоды, были мертвы, а значит, его ждала судьба пострашнее смерти: остаться единственным выжившим в компании существа, которое считало болотный суп и сырых лягушек вершиной кулинарного искусства и последний раз заглядывало в учебник грамматики пятьсот лет назад, а еще приходилось ему чем-то вроде прадедушки, ну, или приходилось бы, будь у джедаев нормальные семьи; Сенат был распущен, Республику сменила Империя, а возглавлял ее старый козел, наверняка безумный, который играл за обе стороны в войне, в которой были убиты миллионы людей, словно в какие-то проклятые шахматы, а еще по совместительству являлся лордом Ситхов, что все джедаи считали абсолютно невозможным, пока он их не убил, и…</p><p>«Я не высыпался несколько лет, и все мои друзья мертвы», - отрешенно подумал Оби-Ван.</p><p>Он обратил внимание, что Анакин все еще что-то кричит ему, судя по тону «ты мне не отец и не смей мне указывать!» </p><p>- Прости, ты не мог бы повторить?</p><p>Анакин яростно сверлил его взглядом:</p><p>- Ты восстановил Падме против меня! Но я не позволю тебе отобрать ее!</p><p>И он скинул плащ необычайно театральным жестом. Оби-Ван постарался впечатлиться, честно, но все это. Был. Такой. Бред.</p><p>- Зачем она мне нужна? – воскликнул он в ответ, точнее, собирался, потому что восклицание производит впечатление и приличествует мастеру-джедаю. Истошный ор – нет. </p><p>Сторонний наблюдатель отметил бы, что особой разницы в тоне двух вопящих мужчин не было.</p><p>- Для секса! – глаза у Анакина маниакально сияли и пожелтели, Оби-Ван взъерошил бороду и не отрывал от них взгляда. Он честно старался дать Анакину все самое лучшее. Он верил в него, даже полюбил маленького паршивца (тайно и терзаясь чувством вины за нарушение Кодекса), ставшего ему младшим братом, которого никогда не хотел воспитывать, но которого обманом заставили это делать. И он знал, что Анакин честно и безотносительно умен. </p><p>Он никогда не думал, что его бывший падаван настолько невнимателен.</p><p>- Но как?! Она на девятом месяце! Это вообще безопасно?</p><p>- Чего? В каком смысле?</p><p>- Откуда мне знать? Я асексуал, и романтически привязывался только к мужчинам. Ну, и к одной женщине.  Но я их хорошо знал, и они не были вдвое моложе меня! Даже друзья… - он оборвал себя. – Да какая разница! Для чего мне секс с Падме, она мне как младшая сестра!</p><p>Он воочию увидал, как его аргументы проплывают мимо ушей Анакина, чтобы сгинуть в озере лавы за его спиной. Потому что где же еще спорить с учителем и беременной женой, кроме как на берегу лавовой реки.</p><p>- Что такое «асексуал»?</p><p>Оби-Ван не спал уже неделю, и толком не высыпался несколько лет. Он существовал на адреналине, ужасе и нереальном количестве кофеина. Так что он просто ткнул себя пальцем в грудь.</p><p>- Я!</p><p>- Я думал, что ты гей.</p><p>- Я биромантик.</p><p>Он понаблюдал, как Анакин шевелит губами, повторяя незнакомое слово.</p><p>- Но я вообще не хочу секса, ни с кем! Не то, чтобы это тебя вообще касалось. И я был уверен, что ты в курсе!</p><p>- Но ты джедай! Джедаям запрещены отношения!</p><p>- Ты когда в последний раз видел мышцы Кита?</p><p>- Чего?</p><p>- А Мейс, Мейс выглядит одиноким? Эйла? Луминара? Да мы с Йодой вообще единственные, кто не состоит в отношениях. Анакин, обо всем этом рассказывалось на уроках полового воспитания!</p><p>Целую секунду Анакин выглядел виноватым.</p><p>- Ну… Я их пропустил. Мне показалось, что они фу, так что я заставил учителя думать, что я в классе, а сам сбежал на гонки.</p><p>Оби-Вану хотелось заорать. Потом он сообразил, что единственный оставшийся в живых джедай это Йода, и что на мнение Йоды ему уже плевать.</p><p>Ох.</p><p>Все они мертвы. Кит, Мэйс, Эйла, Луминара. Шаак, Квинлан, Эйжен, Ки-Ади, Пло.</p><p>Сатин. Асока. Квай-Гон. Может быть, Падме тоже.</p><p>Коди.</p><p>Мелькнула мысль, что если он сейчас закричит, что уже не сможет замолчать, и пропала. Ему было все равно.</p><p>На горячих камнях было довольно уютно. Немного трудно дышать, но Оби-Вану как раз всегда казалось, что в истерике и должно быть трудно дышать. Но в целом испытать самому, каков это, было не так плохо. Совсем не плохо. Оказалось, это как отправить наружу все, что копилось внутри него последние тридцать лет. </p><p>Может быть, Падме была права, решив вздремнуть на этих замечательных теплых камнях. Это гораздо приятней самого пути сюда.</p><p>- Мастер? </p><p>Анакин опасливо попинал его плечо носком ботинка, а потом рухнул на колени и принялся водить над Оби-Ваном дрожащими руками. В глазах, сменивших цвет обратно на голубой, читалась откровенная паника. Оби-Ван истерически хихикнул (и решил винить в этом какие-нибудь испарения в воздухе Мустафара). Анакин продолжал паниковать.</p><p>- Панакин! – Оби-Ван поделился самой забавной шуткой из всех, которую когда-либо придумал. Правда, почему он не думал об этом раньше?</p><p>- Чего?</p><p>Оби-Ван только сильнее рассмеялся. Почему-то Анакин рядом с ним сжался в комок и захныкал. </p><p>- Проклятие, проклятие, я его сломал, сломал Оби-Вана. Совет мне голову оторвет… А, нет, не оторвет.</p><p>Он отцепил световой меч от пояса, отбросил так далеко, как только смог, и тот потонув лаве с треском и шипением. </p><p>- Я всех их убил! – выкрикнул Анакин с обычным драматизмом. Внутренний театральный критик Оби-Вана одобрительно кивнул и поставил ему десять из десяти баллов.</p><p>- И сломал Оби-Вана, - добавил Анакин тише. Он попытался утереть нос рукавом, но только сильнее размазал сопли. Оби-Ван хотел бы возразить, он, в конце концов, учил Анакина правильно себя вести, но его тело все еще было слишком занято истерикой, и весь имеющийся воздух уходил на дыхание.</p><p>Ну и ладно. Он давно мечтал устроить истерику, а рубашку Анакин потом сам постирает. </p><p>Фу. Анакин полез к нему грязными руками.</p><p>Полез, ухватил подмышки и оттащил к Падме, уложив рядом с бессознательной женщиной. Оби-Ван удивился: Анакин ведь только что орал, чтобы он держался подальше от Падме, разве нет?</p><p>Анакин улегся между ними, лицом уткнувшись Оби-Вану в шею. Снова фу, ведь он продолжал реветь. Оби-Ван подумывал, а не велеть ли ему сгинуть, но Анакин звучал так расстроено, что он просто не сумел. И если уж он пережил, когда заболевшего Анакина однажды стошнило на него, он переживет и то, что повзрослевший Анакин рыдает ему в бороду.<br/>
Младшие братья хуже всех, решил он, а затем его настигли недостаток кислорода и глубокое истощение. Мустафар растворился в тумане. </p><p>***</p><p>А когда собрался обратно, особо лучше не стало. Земля под Оби-Ваном была жесткая и холодная, вместо того, чтобы быть жесткой и замечательно теплой, а вокруг него собрались Коди, Рекс и целая толпа медиков, тыкая в него разными приборами и задавая неудобные вопросы.</p><p>Оба-Ван промычал что-то неодобрительное, когда от него оторвали теплого Анакина и уложили на отдельные носилки. Вокруг возвышался полуразрушенный город, пахло озоном, а между носилками металась перепуганная Асока.</p><p>Подождите.</p><p>Какие клоны, какая Асока?</p><p>Оби-Ван вгляделся в детали пейзажа и опознал Кристозис.</p><p>Асоку с падаванскими бусами на монтрелах. Она казалась такой маленькой… И Коди выглядел много моложе.</p><p>Оби-Ван, наконец, позволил себе упасть на носилки.</p><p>- Анакин! – простонал он еле слышно, чувствуя, как болит каждая мышца в его теле. – Почему тебе вечно надо совершить какую-то Избранную хрень?</p><p>- Я хотел все исправить, - отозвался Анакин с придурковатой улыбкой. – И исправил! Мы все переделаем правильно! </p><p>Все с начала.</p><p>Оби-Ван тяжко вздохнул и даже не попытался сопротивляться, когда в его руку вонзилась игла со снотворным. Ему предстоит пережить все эти годы заново, причем в старом побитом теле.</p><p>Мелькнула мысль, как он будет объясняться перед Советом, но Оби-Ван тут же сообразил, как. Он со смаком, в подробностях, в мельчайших деталях объяснит им всем, как именно и где они ошибались. Возможно, даже с картинками. Наконец-то у него будет шанс.</p><p>Ладно, он передумал. Младшие браться – это здорово. </p><p>Всё собиралось быть прекрасно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>